The present invention relates to devices containing massage elements for therapeutic massage of the sole and foot. Massage is known as a natural method for healing physical conditions as well as for treating stress-related conditions. Massage is one form of reflex therapy. The essence of reflex therapy is stimulation of certain areas of the skin and underlying tissues as a healing treatment. The stimulation can be achieved by massage, pressure, or heat, or a combination of massage and/or pressure and/or heat.
One known type of massage is the massaging of the sole of the foot. The sole of the foot carries a rich sensory nerve network. The central nervous system and internal organs can be influenced by manipulation of this network of sensory nerves.
Sole massage is traditionally practiced by hand massage where the thumb plays a substantial role in manipulating the sole of the foot. Consequently, such massage is quite tiring, and can burden the hand of the massage practitioner, thereby limiting the availability of such treatment, and potentially causing medical damage to the appendages of the practitioner.
In light of the difficulties inherent in the practice of hand massage therapy, various attempts have been made to replace the tiring activity of manual massage with certain devices which facilitate the achievement of the massage experience. And while a variety of devices and methods have been proposed, there is still a need for a massage device which massages primarily the sole areas of the user's foot, and which further facilitates the ease and efficacy of such massage experience.